What if Corazon?
by gothina234
Summary: For silverwrym! This is a one shot that is an alternate to what could have happenned in the episode, Corazon. What if Reid's headaches became too much?


**Hey everyone, this is a one shot for Silverwrym. I promised this and I am all too happy to do it after she gave me a quick update on one of my fave fanfics. I hope you like this, my dear. This is an alternate to the Corazon episode. Silverwrym asked for some more Reid whump within the episode and I love doing Reid whump. What if Corazon? I hope this is okay and I hope you enjoy. This focuses on Reid's headaches and the unsub being a bit more hands on. This doesn't completely detail the episode but I hope you still like it.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid rubbed his eyes as the headache continued. He put his head back and tried to find any way of relieving the pressure that was bearing down on his brain. He clenched them shut as flashes began. He pictured decapitated heads and ritualistic icons. He snapped them open and felt scared as, for a moment, he imagined a symbol in chalk on the roof. Sitting up and looking at the book, three drops of red splashed down on the page. He brushed under his nose and found blood there. He grabbed a tissue and held it there. What was wrong with him? He had managed to get through the case so far without any showing too many physical symptoms that he was ill. He held the tissue there, checking every now and then if the blood had stopped. It stopped after five minutes. He promptly wiped away any trace of the blood and put the tissue in the bin.

* * *

Reid walked into the centre with Morgan. They were here for Julio. He felt woozy as he entered, he stumbled for a moment but caught himself. Two hands came and steadied him. "Kid, are you alright?"

Focusing again, Reid shrugged out of Morgan's grip and nodded. "I'm fine. Just lost my footing."

He walked past Morgan and made his way to where he heard a group chanting. He watched as Julio held a bloody knife and a dead chicken. His mind flashed back to the blood coming from his nose earlier. He stayed back as Morgan asked Julio to drop the knife and come with them peacefully. Julio focused on him, suddenly causing him some discomfort.

"I will go with you."

They led Julio out of the centre, he stopped when he felt the pressure build in his head again as the sunlight hit him. He put his glasses on and grimaced away from Morgan. It had never felt so bad. He barely pushed past it as he sat in the SUV.

* * *

Reid walked into the interrogation room with a few files. He sat down slowly and kept himself composed. The lights were killing his head but he couldn't show any pain in front of the man he was about to question.

* * *

Reid walked towards the house, he knew he shouldn't go in there without his vest and back up but his head hurt so much, he couldn't think straight. He walked into the house, his vision blurring violently at different intervals. He was as quiet as possible as he neared a battered wooden wall. He looked out through it and saw Julio bound and unconscious on the floor while Elian was now tied to a chair. There was a ritual table set up near them. He went to turn around when two hands hit his chest forcefully. He crashed backwards through the wooden wall and collided with the floor. His hands instantly whipped to his head as the light hit his eyes. His head exploded with pain and he barely registered Professor Walker walking towards him. He felt the back of head and realised it was slick with some blood.

"You really shouldn't be here," the Professor said as he pressed the gun against his cheek.

Reid went to respond but only a groan came out. A strong hand gripped his hair and pulled him to the other side of the room. He got dropped to the floor and his vision blurred violently. For a second, his eyes rolled into the back of head before he managed to regain some focus. He felt a metallic taste on his lips and realised his nose was bleeding again. Something was seriously wrong, he needed help. Why had he come here alone?

He curled in on himself.

"What is wrong with you?" Professor Walker yelled at him. Reid heard his cellphone go off in his pocket. He tried to get it but his hand was hit away and Walker grabbed the cellphone. Reid realised that is gun was no longer on him. It was across the room. _Wait,_ he thought. _When did he get my gun?_

Reid hoped that the team realised where he was. He knew better than this. He walked in here, vulnerable to attack. He had learned to always have back-up when he could when Tobias had kidnapped him. His head hurt so much.

"FBI! Freeze!"

Reid laid on the floor. He watched as Morgan tackled Professor Walker . Hotch rushed to his side while Rossi checked on Julio and Elian.

"Reid, it's Hotch. What's wrong?"

Reid gripped his head. "It hurts!" he said with wide eyes. "Pain for so long, something wrong with my head."

Hotch checked Reid's head and saw a bloody cut. "It's a head wound. We'll get you some help."

Reid gripped Hotch's arm. "Had the pain for weeks! Please, stop it. It feels like my head is going to explode. Please, stop it. N-Nothing makes sense."

Hotch watched as Walker was let out by an officer. He looked back to Reid and saw he was struggling with the pain. He put his hands around Reid's waist and hoisted him up to his unsteady feet.

"Hotch, is he okay?" Morgan said quickly.

"Something's wrong. We need to get him to the hospital. He said he has had pain for weeks in his head and he can't bear the pain. He's in trouble."

Morgan supported Reid and the two practically dragged him out of the house. They rushed him to the SUV as the paramedics were still to arrive. They needed to get him to the hospital. They laid him in the backseat. Morgan got in with him while Hotch shouted for Rossi to finish up with the scene. Hotch started the SUV and raced to the hospital.

Morgan sat in the back and tried to keep Reid awake and coherent.

"Reid, tell me what day it is," Morgan ordered.

"What?" Reid gasped. "It's the, it's - I can't remember. Why c-can't I remember?

Morgan felt worry. Reid was the one person that could never forget. He watched as Reid struggled to focus on anything and clutched his head. Morgan put his arms around him and tried to help him. He made Reid look at him.

"Kid! Listen to me. How long have you had the headaches? How long have you had the pain?"

"A while," Reid moaned. "H-Had an appointment f-for after c-case."

Morgan caught Reid as he fell forward, he tapped Reid's cheek and tried to get him to get him to wake up. "Reid! Hey!"

* * *

Hotch and Morgan sat in the waiting room, it had now been hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Hotch had signed over consent to do anything to save his life. A young doctor walked into the room. "Spencer Reid?"

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. I have the power to make his medical decisions. What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"We did an emergency MRI and found a brain tumour, a large one. Honestly, I'm surprised that he is still alive. We have one of the best surgeons in the country here and he is preparing to remove it. It is operable but we have to act fast. Has he suffered nose bleeds, headaches, signs of dizziness or sensitivity to light?"

"He's been wearing his sunglasses all the time and was a little dizzy when we picked up a suspect. His nose was bleeding when we found him. When we were in the car coming here he ranted that the pain had gone on for a while. Seriously, a brain tumor!"

"It's compressing a vital area of the brain. If he had left this for a few days, he wouldn't be alive. I need you to sign this consent this form, Mr Hotchner. For the surgery."

Hotch looked it over and quickly signed. "Just do what you need to. We can't lose him."

"We will," she smiled gently. "The surgery will take some time and even then he will be kept in recovery for a few hours. You are welcome to stay but the wait isn't a short one."

"We'll stay as long as we need to."

* * *

**The next day**

Morgan sat in the waiting room, a hot coffee in his hand. The surgery had taken ten hours and Reid was now in recovery. He wasn't allowed to see him yet. All he knew was that the surgery had gone well but there was a chance that some complications had occurred. He prayed to god that his friend was okay. Hotch walked back into the room with a coffee of his own.

"Any news?"

Morgan shook his head. "Not since they put him in recovery."

They waited another four hours before the same doctor from before came in. "Hello, again. He's in a private room now but he will remain unconscious for some time. When he wakes up, please tell a nurse. I need to check him for any mental instabilities. I'm hopeful that there won't be any."

Morgan and Hotch nodded before following her to the hospital room. They walked in and found Reid in the bed, he no longer had any hair and a large white bandage was around his head. He looked pale but peaceful as he slept. "Did you get it all? Was it just a tumour?"

"We got it," she nodded. "It wasn't malignant but it was very large and we did have a small moment where we struggled to keep him with us. He should make a full recovery but will need a lot of time to recover and rest."

"He'll have as much as needs," Hotch nodded.

"Good to know," she smiled. "I'll leave you alone. Just remember he might not wake up straight away. It may even take a few days. Call a nurse when he wakes up."

* * *

Reid sat in the wheelchair and let himself get wheeled out. He was leaving the hospital after a month and was moving to Morgan's house till he fully recovered. His hair had started to grow back but he still experienced pain when he shivered but he knew that was due to the nerves that got cut during the surgery. He found it hard to focus and he had to be reminded of where he was sometimes. Morgan put the wheelchair by the SUV, he knelt in front of Reid and smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Okay," Reid said. "It will t-take some time for me to get back to normal."

"The team and me will stay with you and help you get better all the way. You looking forward to having Garcia baby you?"

"Got no choice," Reid smirked. "Let's just go home. I really want to go home."

"Home is where we are going," Morgan said. "Glad to see you smiling again."

**Please review**


End file.
